


Morning Routines

by misura



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-27 14:57:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17768936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: "Could you exercise a little less loudly? I'm blind, not deaf."





	Morning Routines

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jynx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jynx/gifts).



Baze grunted loud enough to wake up the dead - or at least his room mate who had been asleep and enjoying a rather peaceful and quiet dream about having a room mate who let him sleep in as late as he wanted, as opposed to one who insisted on grunting him awake early.

"Are you having sex with someone else while I am right here?" Chirrut asked.

(Baze would never. If only because Baze's idea of wooing someone consisted of nagging them continuously until they got fed up enough to decide that sleeping with him would be the only thing making it worthwhile to put up with his company.)

"I'm exercising," Baze said. He sounded vaguely offended, probably because Chirrut didn't believe in starting off one's day with an exercise routine, preferring to spend five minutes in meditation and reflection on the state of the universe at large instead.

"Could you exercise a little less loudly? I'm blind, not deaf."

Baze grunted again, before he mumbled something that sounded like, "Pity you're not mute."

"Are you exercising naked?"

"No," Baze said, sounding shocked, this time around. Chirrut had met people who considered Baze extremely level-headed, steady as a rock and about as unflappable. He had no notion of how they could think anything like that, when Baze seemed to feel a different emotion every five minutes.

"Then why do you insist on doing it inside, where people are trying to sleep?" Chirrut thought it was a reasonable question.

Baze grunted. "Because outside, people are trying to kill us?"

"Bah," Chirrut said. "Are you a coward? Is this the extent of your dedication and piety?"

"Some of those people might decide to come inside," Baze said. "While I was gone. With you still asleep. They might have been quiet enough not to wake you."

"That is quite probable," Chirrut agreed. "You are very loud."

Baze grumbled something about how he had no idea why he bothered.

Chirrut could have told him that it was because of love, but that would take all the fun out of it and anyway, he didn't want to embarrass Baze by bringing up the l-word. Baze was a bit bashful about things like that, even if he was a lot less bashful about certain other things. (In bed. Naked.)

"Are you done?" he asked instead.

Baze sighed. "Yes. I'm done. Are _you_ done?"

"I'm sleepy." Chirrut considered faking a yawn, then decided such deceit was beneath him. "Sleep is good for you. A healthy mind resides in a well-rested body."

"So does a slug's mind," Baze said.

Chirrut decided not to take that comment personally. "Do not judge a slug simply because you cannot speak its language. The Force moves through all living things, including slugs."

"I was going to find us some breakfast after you'd woken up," Baze said. "All this exercising has made me hungry."

Chirrut wrinkled his nose. "A shower might be a better idea."

"What will you be doing meanwhile?" Baze asked, sounding suspicious.

"I will stay right here and wait for you," Chirrut said.

Baze grunted. "You mean that you will go straight back to sleep."

"If you return quickly and ask me nice enough, I may let you join me."

"Again?" Baze sounded scandalised.

"You are very comfortable for sleeping on," Chirrut said. "Big and warm. If only you didn't complain so much, you might be perfect. As things are, I suppose I'll simply have to put up with the bad alongside the good."

"You will be careful. Don't let in any strangers. Don't wander off by yourself."

"If I do, I will leave a note," Chirrut promised. "A sign," he amended, sensing Baze opening his mouth to argue with what had, in essence, been a joke. "As to being careful, if memory serves, I am much more careful than you have ever been. Do not lecture me about being careful."

Baze grunted. "It's not being reckless when you know what you're doing. Besides, I'm right here, am I not? Safe and sound as can be."

"Yes, yes, I am very impressed," Chirrut said. "Truly, it's an honor to be fussed over by the brave and invincible Baze Malbus. In addition to a shower, perhaps some food as well. Clothes, if you can find them."

"Anything else?" Baze's tone was sarcastic. "Some weapons, perhaps? A small cruiser?"

Chirrut thought that if his trust in the Force was strong enough, it might enable him to be a pilot - or a co-pilot at least, but only in an emergency. "No, thank you."

Baze moved towards the door, then hesitated. "Be careful while I'm gone. I mean it."

"I know you mean it," Chirrut said. "You worry too much."

Baze grunted. "One of us has to. You don't worry at all."

"Thus, the Force brings balance to the universe," Chirrut said. "Do you want me to kiss you before you leave?"

Baze took the hint and went.

Chirrut yawned and went back to sleep.


End file.
